memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ISS Charon
Destruction of Harlak Do we know for sure that it was the Charon that destroyed Harlak? The ship that fired the torpedoes wasn't shown on screen (Burnham even said that it wasn't visible to them), and her shuttle had to make a warp jump to rendezvous with the Charon afterwards. - Mitchz95 (talk) 18:56, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :I think you are correct. From memory, I think the torpedos come flying into frame and then the episode ends shortly afterwards with the reveal of Georgiou. Burnham is then in a shuttlecraft heading for the Charon and I don't think anybody categorically says it was the Charon that fired. --| TrekFan Open a channel 20:13, January 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Looks like it was the Charon after all, and used the mycelial network to deliver the torpedoes. - Mitchz95 (talk) 03:45, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Charon type Do we need this? What's Past Is Prologue makes it pretty clear that the Charon is a one-off. -- Capricorn (talk) 13:28, February 1, 2018 (UTC) :The episode doesn't state this explicitly, but I agree with your assessment. As the personal flagship of an authoritarian emperor, it's already likely to be a one-of-a-kind. The fact that it's running on a very exotic and experimental energy source makes that likelihood a virtual certainty. Until another ship like it is shown in an episode or an official source directly states that it is just one of a class, everything should be in the ISS Charon article. -- BlueResistance (talk) 18:23, February 2, 2018 (UTC) To be specific, I concluded that it must be one of a kind because it is stated to be made possible only thanks to the super-mycelial reactor, which is presumably a one of a kind thing or the plot would make no sense whatsoever. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:44, February 2, 2018 (UTC) ::I think it's speculation to assume that it is one of a kind. For all we know there could be another ship out there of the same design that isn't powered by the mycelial network in the same vein that there are other starships yet the is the only on with the special warp drive. --| TrekFan Open a channel 20:04, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :::Actually, one of two. Her sister ship Glenn had the spore drive.--Memphis77 (talk) 21:53, February 2, 2018 (UTC) ::::Saying "There could be another ship out there of the same design" is no less speculative. Only the Charon has been shown or mentioned so far, so the only evidence right now is for one ship. If evidence comes up later for another vessel like Charon, then it will be easy enough to spin off the technical specifications into a second article. For the moment, if we are remaining true to the available evidence, anything more than one article is excessive. -- BlueResistance (talk) 22:00, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :::::The mycelial sphere has to be unique, because destroying it saves the mycelial network. The plot makes absolutely no sense if there are others. Since the sphere was a prerequisite for building the ship, the ship therefore is also unique. This article is not needed. -- UncertainError (talk) 00:36, February 3, 2018 (UTC)